


True Romance

by the_random_writer



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, Farting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_random_writer/pseuds/the_random_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story for Ty and Zane, inspired by a Tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Romance

Zane lies in the king-sized bed, half under and half out of the soft, Egyptian cotton sheets, wide awake but completely still, quietly appreciating the tranquil serenity of this perfect, beautiful, romantic moment.

A warm summer breeze whispers in through the open window. Somewhere in the distance, an emergency siren rises and falls. Every few moments, the curtains billow up and out, allowing the room to fill with the ethereal light of the full moon. At the other end of the bed, Jiminy and Cricket lie curled up around each other in perfect feline symbiosis. Cricket twitches and softly chirps, chasing chipmunks and squirrels in her sleep.

Ty sprawls in the bed beside him, as naked as the day he was born, sound asleep, breathing deeply, his long legs tangled around the sheets, his right arm cast above his head. Zane drinks in this wonderful view, marvelling again at how beautiful his husband is, how peaceful and calm he looks when he sleeps, how the years and the burdens, the pain and the guilt, seem to just melt away.

Everything he wants and needs, everything he now lives and breathes for, everything he would kill or die for is right here in this room. With a lump forming in his throat, Zane reaches slowly across the bed and gently strokes the tips of his fingers through Ty's short, sleep-mussed hair.

Ty frowns, twitches and snorts, then rolls in towards the middle of the mattress. His right arm, propelled by the sudden turning motion, smacks Zane violently on the face.

Zane emits a long, slow, tolerant sigh, reaches up to carefully grab Ty's arm by the wrist and tenderly sets the misplaced limb down in the centre of the bed.

Still sound asleep, Ty yanks the arm in close to his body, squashes his nose into the pillow, snuffles loudly and lifts his leg to let out a deep, singing, smelly fart.

Yeah.

There's a perfect, beautiful, romantic moment for you.

Right fucking there.

Zane grins, rolls his eyes and shakes his head, then turns over and goes back to sleep.


End file.
